1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressors for compressing gases such as coolant gas and the like and more particularly to compressors having a mechanism for reducing pulsating of suction pressure.
2. Prior Art
The compressors of a type in which a plurality of cylinder bores are formed in a cylinder block, and pistons are fitted in the cylinder bores, and the pistons reciprocate with a predetermined phase difference by means of oblique plates and the like, are known as wobble type and swash plate type compressors and the like. In the compressors of this kind, the pulsating of the suction pressure has heretofore been a problem. This pulsating is transmitted to an evaporator in the room interior of an automobile by means of a piping in case of a cooler of an automobile for example, and becomes a cause of generation of abnormal sound. For this reason, inventions for reducing the pulsating of the discharge pressure have heretofore been proposed.
One of the devices is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 58-199588 filed by the present applicant previously. This device is constructed in such a way that the direction of the flow of suction gas fed to a low pressure chamber in a cylinder head is changed as much as possible to reduce a pulsating of suction pressure.
However, in the foregoing conventional example, a convex portion constituting the periphery of a connecting bolt for fixing the cylinder head together with the valve plate to the cylinder block is formed on an outer peripheral wall of the cylinder head constituting the low pressure chamber and projects into low pressure chamber, and this convex portion forms a resistance to the flow of gas flowing along the outer peripheral wall of the low pressure chamber, and the velocity is remarkably different from the velocity of the gas flowing along the bulkhead in the high pressure chamber, and due to this difference in velocities, there is a problem of promoting the pulsating by a disturbance of the flow of the gas.